Cell phone usage has dramatically increased over the last ten years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to both service providers and consumers. With these advances there have also been advances in the features offered by cell phones. In particular, the new features allow the cell phone to be a very integrated part of daily life.
Three features almost universally included with cell phones are a clock, alarm, and caller identification (ID). The caller ID feature is useful for screening calls or being alerted in advance of incoming communications. The clock and alarm function allow a user to know what the time is, even if they do not have access to a clock or watch. The alarm function may serve as an event reminder or may replace a standard alarm clock. These features give the cell phone increased functionality, but have limitations.